Together Forever
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Fic ini memperlihatkan scene-scene Jack dan Claire sebagai kakak adik. Songfic dari lagu k-on! U & I! RnR?


Together Forever

Yui:huft… i-ini adalah songfic pertamaku, jadi nervous nih… mohon maaf kalo abal, jelek, ancur, gaje dll

Gak usah banyak omong lagi, ini dia! =3

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

~story is begin~

Kimi ga inai to nani mo dikai yo

Kimi no gohan ga tabetai yo

Moshi kimi ga kaette kitara tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku

'hh... kakak belum pulang...'batin Claire sambil mengelus-elus kepala anjingnya. Kakak Claire, Jack adalah seorang ketue osis, ia sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya sampai-sampai harus pulang terlambat. Claire.. Kesepian... Claire. Claire iri dengan teman-temannya. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan kakaknya, tapi Claire tidak bisa. Perlahan Claire meringkuk dan mulai menangis.

Tok tok

Claire terkejut, 'siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Kakak? Ah, kakak pulang lebih malam lagi...'pikirnya. Claire mengusap matanya dan membuka pintu.

Kreeek...

"!"

"halo, Claire~"

"kak Jack! Kenapa kakak ada di sini? Harusnya kakak kan rapat!"

"aku berhenti Claire"

"kenapa? Yang lain pasti marah..."

"aku ingin menemanimu. Oh, dan yang lain juga nggak marah kok"

"be-benarkah?"

"iya"

"terimakasih kak, hiks..."Claire menangis, tapi ia tersenyum

"ah ya, kamu lapar kan? Aku akan membuatkan cumi goreng untukmu"

"wah! Aku mau banget kak!"

Kimi ga inai to ayamarenai yo

Claire melakukan kesalahan, ia memecahkan gelas kesayangan milik Ann

"A-A-Ann..."Claire ingin berbicara, menjelaskan kalau ia tidak sengaja dan meminta maaf, tapi ia ketakutan

"Claire bodoh! AKU BENCI KAMU!"Ann pergi meninggalkan Claire

"... maafkan aku..."Claire terlambat mengatakannya, Ann sudah pergi jauh. Ahirnya Claire pun menangis, sampai Jack melihatnya.

"ke-kenapa kau menangis Claire?"kata Jack, panik

"ta-tadi aku nggak sengaja memecahkan gelas kesayangannya Ann... aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku takut kak... hiks..."jelas Claire

"tenang saja, ia pasti akan memaafkanmu kok. Kau tahu? Manusia itu hidup dengan memaafkan dan dimaafkan"ucap Jack semabari mengelus-elus kepala Claire

"baiklah kak! Semangatku jadi muncul lagi! Aku akan minta maaf pada Ann!"

Kimi no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo

"Claire, aku akan jalan sebentar dengan Elli kau jaga rumah sebentar ya?"

"berapa lama?"

"hng... kira-kira setengah jam..."

"baiklah kak, aku akan menunggumu..."

Blam

'sebenarnya aku ingin mencegah kakak, tapi aku takut kakak akan marah padaku...'

Kimi ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta

Hari ini kelasku akan paduan suara, aku gugup sekali... bisa dipastikan kalau suaraku kecil sekali. Saat itu aku melihat kakak di depan panggung. Walaupun ia nggak berkata apa-apa entah kenapa aku merasa lebih bersemangat. Aku akan menyanyi sebisaku!

Itsu made deme isshoni itai

Kono komochi wo tsutaetai yo

Hare no ni ni mo ame no hi mo

Kimi wa soba ni ite kureta

Me wo tojireba kimi no egao kagayaiteru

10 tahun yang lalu... Saat umur Claire empat tahun...

Hari ini ulang tahun Claire, tapi orang tua Claire hendak pergi bekerja

"Claire, kami pergi dulu ya"kata mama Claire sambil mengelus-elus kepala Claire

"nggak, aku mau ikut sama mama"cegah Claire

"kita adakan pesta ulang tahun setelah kami pulang nanti ya"ucap ayah Claire

"Jack, titip Claire ya"

"iya"

"selamat jalan, papa, mama"

...

Claire berjalan ke kamarnya, ia mengambil boneka kelincinya dan memeluknya. Jack mengikuti dan mengambil boneka beruang

"mereka cepat pulang nggak ya~~?"kata Claire sambil memainkan bonekanya.

Rrrrrr...

Telepon rumah Claire berbunyi (begini nggak ya suaranya?), bibinya Claire segera mengangkatnya

"halo, dengan keluarga Akiyama di sini... EH! SUAMI DAN ISTRINYA KECELAKAAN...!"

"? Kak Jack, siapa itu?"

"papa dan mama"

Kemudian Claire dan Jack kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

"eh... yang benar saja... me-meninggal...?"

"me... ninggal? Apa itu?"tanya Claire kebingungan, tapi Jack hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"bibi, papa dan mama kenapa?"tanya Claire lagi sambil menarik-narik rok bibinya

"ah..."

"ada apa?"

"Claire... papa dan mama Claire... nggak bisa pulang lagi…"

Deg!

"me-meninggal? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Kami mau pesta kan? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kena... huaaaaa"

Tes tes tes

"nggak mau, nggak mau, nggak mauuu! Papaaa! Mamaa!"Claire berlari keluar rumah sambil menangis, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi mobil

Brrrmm

DIIIIIIIIIIIIINN

CKIIIIIIIITT...

BRUK!

Claire... belum mati... Jack menyelamatkannya

"ah... kak Jack…"Claire melihat Jack, keningnya berdarah

"darah! Darah! Kak Jack... Juga akan mati... nggak mauu... hiks, hiks..."

Gyut

Jack memeluk Claire

"aku nggak akan mati kok! Mama kan minta tolong sama aku, titip Claire...!"

"nggak akan mati?"

"ya"

"ada di sisiku?"

"ya"

"aku akan selalu berada di sisi Claire"

"selamanya di sisiku ya"

~The End~

Yui:gimana? ancur ya? Pastinya donk~~akhir kata...

R

N

R

!


End file.
